


come and take a leap over the edge

by t_hens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Butt Plugs, Come play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Phil, again - you have to squint, im tagging that just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/pseuds/t_hens
Summary: excerpt:*They were late. Dan could hear Phil chattering anxiously in his ear while they waited for their cab to arrive but he had far more important things to focus on right now. He could feel the weight of the plug that he had spent most of his shower stretching himself for, pressing faintly against his prostate and he already felt a bit drunk with pleasure. All he could think about his how stretched he felt and wonderful it would feel when Phil yanked it out and replaced it with himself*a one shot of pwp for the phandomficfests: Sex Toys





	come and take a leap over the edge

They were late. Dan could hear Phil chattering anxiously in his ear while they waited for their cab to arrive but he had far more important things to focus on right now. He could feel the weight of the plug that he had spent most of his shower stretching himself for, pressing faintly against his prostate and he already felt a bit drunk with pleasure. All he could think about his how stretched he felt and wonderful it would feel when Phil yanked it out and replaced it with himself.

“Dan! Hello! The car’s here we have to go.” 

Phil’s agitated voice cut through the fog of pleasure crowding Dan’s mind and he rushed forward to join Phil in the cab. When he threw himself down the plug pushed deeper inside and he had to make an effort not to moan right then and there. Neither the driver or Phil seem to notice thankfully; Phil was busy giving directions, his voice a little high pitched with stress and Dan couldn’t help but feel bad. He was the reason they were late after all. But it was fine. They wouldn’t be that late; and besides, the meeting was for them, they couldn’t exactly start without them.

He reached for Phil’s hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand soothingly. Phil took a deep breath and laid his head back against the seat.

“It’s gonna be okay. They can’t start without us.” Phil nodded and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand lightly.

Dan moved to lean back too and the plug shifted again, pressing hard against Dan’s prostate. He couldn’t quite get away without letting out a moan that time, but when Phil gave him a side eye glance behind his glasses, Dan tried to play it off like a cough. Phil’s expression made him think that he hadn’t quite gotten away with it but before Phil could say anything they had arrived.

Phil paid quickly and leapt out of the car, dragging Dan with him. They hurried into the elevator and once it was in moment Phil had Dan pressed against the wall so quickly he lost his breath. 

“What are you up to? Hmm?” Phil asked, pressing light kisses to Dan’s neck, making his already semi hard dick start to swell.

“Nothing,” Dan whined. 

He could hear Phil scoff in his ear and his response earned him a harsh bite to the collarbone. Dan hissed and felt himself become completely hard. 

“You’re up to something, I know it.” 

Dan shook his head but before Phil could interrogate him more, the elevator gave a loud chime and the doors opened up. Dan was infinitely thankful that he had chosen an oversized jumper today.

They entered the conference room, both apologizing profusely for being late, and took their seats towards the back of the room so they could see the presentation. Sitting upright and trying to pay attention was the biggest challenge Dan thought he had ever faced. All he wanted to do was to grind himself back against him chair, or preferably Phil, until he came. The fact that he couldn’t, made him want it even more. He purposely kept shifting in his chair, loving the feel of the plug moving around and tinglings of pleasure he would get. 

Phil was definitely on to him though. The fourth time Dan wiggled around in his seat, Phil grabbed his thigh under the table and leant over, pressing his lips against Dan’s ear.

“I know what you’re doing. You have a plug in don’t you?”

Dan nodded; there was no point in lying. He wanted Phil to know and he wanted Phil to take it out and fuck him. Now preferably. 

“Is that why we were late, you were busy sticking that inside yourself?”

Dan nodded again and had to restrain himself from moaning out loud. Between the grip on his thigh, Phil’s hot breath on his neck, and that tone he was using to chastise him, Dan didn’t think he could get any harder.

“God Dan.”

He leaned away and turned back to the presentation, but kept his hand gripped on Dan’s thigh, giving it the occasional squeeze.

Once the meeting was over, everyone started to clear out of the room and when Dan moved to stand up Phil squeezed his thigh again. Dan raised his eyebrows but stayed seated. Once it was just the two of them Phil stood and moved to the door, closing and locking it. Dan gulped loudly and pressed his thighs together, already incredibly turned on and Phil hadn’t even touched him. Phil made his way back to him and pulled him up by his arms to stand him up. 

“I’m gonna fuck you real hard. Is that what you wanted out of this?” Phil said, his voice low and gravely with lust. 

Dan moaned in response, his ability to form words apparently was gone. Phil pulled him forward into a brutal kiss, and Dan moaned again louder this time, grinding his forward. Phil snaked his hands into his hair and gave a gentle yank, pulling him backwards.

“You have to be quiet.” Dan bobbed his head in understanding but they both knew the likelihood of that happening. 

Phil began unbuckling Dan’s belt and pulled his jeans and underwear down in one swift movement. He spun him around and laid him facedown on the conference table, leaving his ass in the air. He could feel Phil’s fingers lightly tracing the outside of the plug, and when he pressed on it, moving it farther in, Dan gave a particularly loud groan that could probably be heard from across the city.

“Dan,” Phil hissed, “you have to be quiet!”

“I’m sorry!” Dan panted, pressing his ass back into Phil. 

Phil gave it a light smack and Dan groaned again, quieter this time though. Phil got his fingers around the plug and pulled gently, removing it slowly. Dan’s eyes rolled back a little from the drag but once he was empty he couldn’t help whining at the loss. Phil stepped forward and pressed himself flush against him so Dan could feel how hard he was in his jeans.

“Open up,” Phil said.

Dan complied easily and when Phil slipped the plug into his open mouth Dan had to move to grab the base of his cock so he didn’t come right then. It was so absolutely filthy and Dan _loved_ it.

“There, maybe that will keep you quiet.” Dan nodded, and grinded himself back against Phil as if to say ‘let’s get this show on the road.’

“I’m going,” Phil said, with another light smack. “You know the rules. If you want to stop, snap twice okay?”

Dan snapped once, to show he was okay and Phil bent down to pepper a few kisses to his spin. His eyes fluttered shut and his heart gave a happy thud. Leave it to Phil to make him feel warm and loved, even in the middle of a dirty sex scene.

Phil had his belt undone and pants around his ankles in record time and pressed a finger into Dan’s hole.

“God, you’re so warm and wet for me. And you’re still so tight.”

Dan mewled, but the sound was muffled by plug in his mouth. Phil withdrew his finger and spit into his palm, wetting the tip of his cock. He started to slowly press in, wanting to make sure Dan was okay, no matter how stretched he was. Dan’s eyes were rolling back in his head and he already moaning and Phil hadn’t even started thrusting. Once Phil was bottomed out and Dan had taken a second to adjust, Phil dragged out slowly and then snapped his hips back in, forcing Dan forward into the table. Dan lifted himself slightly off the table and pushed himself back onto Phil, meeting him thrust for thrust. Phil groaned at the sensation and pounded into him harder. 

Soon they were both panting and groaning, Phil’s quiet and low, Dan’s muffled by the toy. When Phil knew Dan was getting close he leaned forward and grabbed ahold of his cock and ran his hand along it once, twice, three times and then Dan was coming; whining loudly around the plug and clenching Phil so tightly he could barely move. The sensation was just enough to tip Phil over the edge too and with a few more thrusts he pressed his hips into Dan, filling him with come.

Dan laid there out of breath for a second and expected Phil to pull out so they could start cleaning up. What he didn’t expect was for Phil to lean forward and to gently pull the plug from his mouth and place it back inside him, sealing up Phil’s load. 

“There, maybe that will keep you satisfied for a little while.”

His spent cock gave a twitch and he knew without a doubt that if he had been a teenager again, he would already be hard and raring to go again. He stood up and turned around, capturing Phil in a kiss. It was still passionate, but it was a bit slower, a bit more toned down. When they broke apart Dan couldn’t help but giggle.

“What?” Phil asked incredulously.

“Your glasses are fogged up. You look like a dork.” 

Phil shoved him lightly and they both worked on pulling their pants up. They sneaked out of the conference room once they were sure the coast was clear and headed downstairs to get a cab home. They gave each other warm smiles in lieu of kisses and hand holding like they wanted since they were in public and talked about their plans for the rest of the even: pizza, Netflix, maybe some Zelda, and if Dan had anything to say about it another round because while Phil was right, he was satisfied right now, he really never could get enough of that dork.

**Author's Note:**

> this was unbetta'd as I wrote it at 430 in the morning cause I couldn't sleep
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @tobieallison or on Pillowfort @t_hens


End file.
